


Restless Nights

by AdventurousProudYam



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousProudYam/pseuds/AdventurousProudYam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader can't sleep and then cuddles and such<br/>----------<br/>I wasn't sure what to put for the category (F/M etc) since I don't know the genders of those reading this sooo I just left it blank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this a while ago when I couldn't sleep then cuddled a body pillow and fell asleep. I never really wrote it down until tonight though. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I went over it but I probably missed a few. I hope this is fluffy enough too.

Sleeping was always a gamble for you. Some nights you would sleep peacefully beside Dan. You on the right side of the bed, and him on the left. But other nights, you couldn't fall asleep. Tonight was one of those nights.

You lay there in the bed trying to stay as still as possibly letting your thoughts drift, but sleep was not there to greet you. You always feel bad for Dan having to put up with you when you can't sleep. No matter how still you try to be you always end up tossing and turning, attempting to get comfy. You decide that maybe if you get a drink it would help, you do feel a bit thirsty. You sit up and try to be as quiet as possible, Dan seems to be asleep, because of his lack of movement. Lucky bastard. You attempt to walk around the bed slowly but due to the darkness of the room you accidentally stub your toe on the bed and mutter "fuck" Louder than intend, then commence to go out of the room and to the kitchen to get a glass of apple juice. After the quick drink you slowly head back for the room, imagining that you are a ninja. Once back on your side of the bed, feeling quite accomplished that you didn't run into anything this time, you slowly crawl back into bed.

Another half an hour, full of rolling over and flipping around, passes until you decide that you have to go to the bathroom. You slowly get back out of bed and head for the door, making sure to go a couple extra steps forward this time. As you head into the hallway of your apartment you forget to watch where you are going and run into the wall. You kept your profanities inside this time and just looked up with a surprised look.  
You make it back into bed and look over at Dan. You can barely make out his face in the darkness but he seems to be sleeping peacefully still. You wonder how he is able to with you running around. You snap a mental picture of him so you can always remember how cute he looks while he is asleep.

You decide that you are thirsty again and that another glass of apple juice is needed. You sit up and as you go to stand you feel something grab your right wrist and pull you back down. Suddenly you are on your side facing Dan and he has his arms wrapped around, his eyes still closed. You don't know how he did it but he had some how caused you to do a 180 spin as you fell so you would face him.  
"Go to sleep," he whispers as you feel him start to rub your back. You nuzzle in closer, with your forehead touching his chest and focus on the circles he makes on your back, his breaths. Slowly, everything fades away as you begin to dream.


End file.
